


Snake Bite

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Human Dutch & Werewolf Arthur, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, vandermorgan
Kudos: 16





	Snake Bite

Dutch and I sit down in the grass. We both need time away from camp to relax. But the peace and quiet dosen't last long. As suddenly something bites me on my left thigh, under my balls. I let out a loud painful howl, my eyes shortly flash to yellow, then I bare my sharp canines/fang teeth and Growl. It was a poisons snake. I kill her with my knife. Dutch looks at me shocked. My veins are black, and my eyes are fully yellow. As always when I'm short before transforming into my big wolf form, because of to much pain or rage. 

Otherwise I can shift between both forms without the need of making my veins black, and my eyes yellow. My eyes automatically get yellow when I'm a wolf. I always shift with a blag fog around me. The whole gang knows that I'm a Werewolf. Shit it hurts. I'm gonna die if Dutch don't suck the poison out.

,,Shh relax. Pull your pants down now!" he says calm.

I look at him in shock, but I did as I was told. Then I spread my legs. He knees between my legs, and look me in my eyes.

,,Calm down son! I got ya." He whispers.

I take a deep breath in and out. I can feel how my veins and eyes get back to normal again. Then he start sucking. My god! It feels so good. He sucks a while and then he spit it out. He bent over, take a sip of his water, clean his mouth with it, and spit it out again. Then he start sucking again. Why. It's enough, the poison is gone! I can't hide a lustful growl. I freeze, and quickly put my hand over my mouth. 

,,Let it out son! I wanna hear you." He whispers. 

Then he kiss the bite. But a bit further up then where he sucked. His nose brush over my half hard cock. I let my hands sink on either side of my body, and moan. Dutch fucked me twice last month ago. He know's that I knot everytime I cum. But I guess he's afraid of it, and that's why he always takes me. Luckily he knows when to pull back when he suck at my thick cock, that my knot dosen't rip his jaw apart. Dutch stand up, and get his bed roll.

,,Take your boots, pants and underwear of and sit down son." he says with his deep rough voice I love so much.

I do as I was told. We're far enough away from the eyes and ears of curious passer-by's. Then he do the same, and sit down next to me. Here we can see the snakes verry good. I see, smell and hear as good as a wolf does, but somehow I didn't saw, nor I smelled the scent of that snake. Hm. Dutch start to suck at my half hard cock. I let out another deep lustful Growl. He gets goosebumps from it, and I could see how his cock twitched in excitement. Then he finally swallows me whole. 

,,Fuck!" I moan. 

It feels so good! Dutch is so good at this. He start to suck faster, and then again swallow me whole. His nose is buried against the base of my cock. Shit! Another lustful growl leaves my mouth. And again I see Dutch's dick twitch in his black jeans, and the goosebump gets even more intense. I have the urge to grab him by the hair, just to steady myself, but the last time I did it, he hit me right in the face. It hurted like hell. Science that I avoid grasping my hand in his hair. So I clawed in the bed roll instead. But this isn't really helpful. It dosent steady myself enough. But it has to do it.

I'm so close. Then I see how Dutch let my big cock slip out of his mouth. He looks up to me, his eyes are nearly black for lust. Shit. He looks so hot! He notice how I try to steady myself on the bed roll. Then he takes my hand and lay it on top of his head. I start to shake a bit. What if I get another slap? Even though he guided my hand there.

,,Relax. It's alright. I'm sorry that I slapped you last time." He whispers.

,,No. I'm sorry Dutch. I should have known better." I sigh.

And as his hand move away, I instinctively pull my hand away too. Just a bit. Not far.

,,It's alright. Do it c'mon. Wat'chu waiting for. But don't try to fuck my mouth!" he says with his deep rough voice.

I shyly lay my hand back in his hair. And he start sucking again. I let out another deep growl. It's way better to claw at his hair. I don't do it verry hard, I don't want to hurt him, but it's good. I'm stronger than humans. I could break his neck with two fingers. But it's hard to not fuck his mouth. My hips start to twitch, but I press myself harder against the bedroll. I don't want and need another slap right in the face.

,,Dutch c-close." I Growl.

His dick twitch again. And he let my big cock slip out of his mouth again. Then I let go of his hair. He opens his jeans, and boots. Then he removes his boots, jeans and underwear. His dick is thick and long too. But mine is a bit longer and thicker then his. But we're both over the average size. He sit down next to me. I want to suck at his dick. But he stops me. Instead he pulls me into a passionate tounge kiss. Fuck it's so good! Then he kneel down next to me, and look deep into my eyes. Then he hold three fingers before my mouth.

I start to carefully suck at them, I must be careful because I have razor sharp and long fang teeth. As they are wet enough, he pulls them out. I want to shift because I think he takes me anyway, but he kneel down over me, and let one if his fingers slip into his tight hole. He let out a deep grunt. Fuck. The sight from this is just to hot. I can feel how my dick twitch in excitement. He let out a deep moan, as he start to move the finger inside him.

Fuck. It looks so hot. After some time, he add another finger, and finger fuck himself. Loud grunts or moans slip out of his mouth then and there. It turns me on so much. I have a hard time trying not to cum yet. If my knot swells I surely can forget the thought about filling him up. Then he add a third finger. His eyes roll in the back of his head, And he puts his head back.

,,Oh shit." he moans.

Then he pull his fingers out. He looks me deep into my eyes. He seems to be afraid. I'm pretty sure it will hurt when I knot him.

,,Dutch you don't..." I start.

,,I know, but I want it so bad." he interrupt me.

And then he takes my big cock in his hand, and slowly sit down on it. He let out a long deep sigh. I gasp. He's so tight! My God it feels good! After a while, he managed to take me all the way in. But I can see that he's in pain. I bent forward, and kiss him. It seems to help. After we sepperate, he seems to be more comfortable.

,,So good." He Sighs.

And then he start to ride me. Dammit! We both are a moaning mess. After a while, he start to move faster. And I can feel that I'm close. But Dutch is too.

,,Dutch I'm no-not gonna last long. You still have a ch-chance to get up. You d-don't need to take my knot." I gasp.

,,I appreciate it, but I want it. Even though it might hurt like hell." He gasp.

And then be cums. All over my belly. He clench arround me and I cum too with a loud Growl. I can feel how my knot swells. And it lock us both together. Dutch let out a long *AHHHHHHH* and close his eyes.

,,You alright?" I ask afraid.

,,Yeah. Just too big. I mean you was big before, but I admit that it hurts." He Sighs.

He's tense. But after a while he relax, and I relax too. He lean against me. And I lay my arms arround his neck.

,,Good?" I ask.

,,Perfect." He whispers back.

We just sit here and wait till my knot goes down. I never know how long it takes, but it never was longer than an hour.


End file.
